darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kree'arra/Strategies Hard Mode
Unlike its regular counterpart, Hard Mode Kree'arra summons yellow and blue whirlwinds in the room. They move around randomly and disappear only when Kree'arra is defeated. Kree'arra also has more accurate attacks and higher life points. Attacks *Melee attack: This is only used if Kree'arra is not under attack. Each hit has a maximum of 1500 damage, and is done right after the other, similar to the old dragon dagger special attack, meaning it can deal up to 3000 life points almost instantly. *Range attack: A gale of wind that advances towards the player. This attack is accurate and can hit up to 2000. Unlike most other combat encounters, protect/deflect prayers will reduce damage by 100% instead of 50%, and it is advised that players use Protect/Deflect missiles in place of Soul Split. *Mage attack: Blue tornado that rapidly advances towards the player. Deals up to 1000 damage. Note: The mage and range attacks are single-hitting, however, Kree'arra's attacks are varied. When there is more than one person in the room, Kree'arra will launch multiple attacks at once, and the attack can be the same or different. After every few attacks by Kree'arra at regular intervals, he says "Storms, align to me!". This causes all the whirlwinds to barricade around him, and Kree'arra is invulnerable while doing this. A few seconds later he will exclaim "Feel the power of Armadyl!" and the whirlwinds will be fired out in all directions. It is important to not make contact with the whirlwinds because they can hit anywhere from 2100-3400 rapidly Strategy The player should proceed to the north-east corner. By standing in a corner, Kree'arra cannot cause the player to be knocked around by the whirlwinds, which can terminate channeled abilities (Rapid Fire most notably) and it is also less likely for a whirlwind to move to this spot. Should whirlwinds advance to the spot, quickly move out of it and eat food until Kree'arra pulls the whirlwinds in, then go back to the corner. Ranged A very effective action bar setup: *If using a bow or a 2h crossbow, Needle Strike should be swapped for Dazing Shot. *If The World Wakes is not completed by the player, Death's Swiftness should be swapped for Deadshot. Be careful when using threshold abilities because if Kree'arra is preparing to fire out the whirlwinds then they will be nullified and wasted. Death's Swiftness 10-20% AoE effect works even while Kree is invulnerable, making it a good tactic to ensure he is in the shroud. While this ability is active the player should use Binding Shot, Snap Shot, Bombardment and Rapid Fire (be careful that this is used in a corner else Kree may knock around the player while using this ability which terminates it). Beast of burden familiars are more important than combat or healing due to the constant need to eat food. Compared to regular mode and how unpredictable the whirlwinds can be, Hard Mode will cause even the most experienced players with the best armour to be eating food every kill almost. Once Kree'arra is dead, it is a good idea to use Anticipation, Freedom and Devotion (and if the player brings a shield, Resonance and Preparation) to stall adrenaline for the next kill, so Death's Swiftness can be used instantly. Recommended Equipment - Ranged Setup Category:Strategies